The Fourth Riech
The Fourth Riech is a moderate nation. It is a member of The Imperial Assault Alliance. History The Fourth Riech (I regret spelling Reich wrong...) was founded by the Fuhrer Megarobo11. After the Third World War, the nation of Germany declared itself once again a dictatorship and the Fourth Reich. However, it found that people wished to return to a democratic system, and therefore became more or less a normal republic. As time went by, the forces of the Fourth Riech found themselves at odds with the terrible nation of Mandalor, and declared its so far only war against another country. This battle, even without the Panzer element or the Luftwaffe, went amazingly well. The Wars continue After the war with Mandalor, the Fourth Reich began expanding. It first began contructing fighters of the Luftwaffe with the building of a squadron of 30 Focke-Angelis assault Helicopters. These were eventually supplamanted by 20 Mechersmitt ME-109s. After the building of an airforce, the Panzer element was started with the building of 200 Panzer IVs, which was supplamanted with 100 Panthers. With a more powerful military, the Fourth Reich attacked the nation of Walmart in defence of an ally, doing supremely well despite the disparity of numbers. The final engagement of the Fourth Reich was a war with Starkes, mostly for military testing. After a period of peace, the nation of the Fourth Reich blitzkrieged the nation of Isla Alchololia, advancing thousands of miles into their territory and launching its first V1 attack, doing massive damage for a low cost. The war has continued, with millions of helicopter sorties being launched at the capital and dozens of V1s destroying infrastructure. The Fourth Riech has been criticised for the amount of needless civilian deaths caused in the battle, but the Fuhrer has defended the attacks as "neccessary to promote peace". In an idiotic move, however, the Fourth Reich launched a massive attack against the nation of Whoosher. It, though taking infrastructural damage, pushed back the attacks from the land and then answered in kind with an Atlas missile. The Fourth Reich, facing impending war, immedietely had to ask for peace. After paying reperations, the Fourth Reich's reputation for never losing a war was gone forever. The War of Integrity and the Great War III The Fourth Reich's performance in the WoI was the polar opposite of its performance in the GWIII. In the WoI, the Reich quickly and efficiently devastated many a Allied Nation, helping the Imperial Army conquer the Allies. In the GWIII, however, the Reich had inital victory only to be overrun by Global Forces, destroying nearly the entire nation for good. Foreign Relations The Nation of the Fourth Reich is a staunch and proud member of The Imperial Assault Alliance. In fact, it is hoping to become Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. However, it was once at odds with the Nordreich for aggressing the nation of Starkes, but skillful diplomacy saved the nation from obliteration. Industries Due to the Third World War, much of Germany's former industries have been made impossible. It therefore exports water from the River Rhine and makes money from the fishing industry. It gets most of its oil, coal, rubber, and other essential resources from outside nations. Military Current figures are grave. The Reich, having suffered against the GGA, is now a small territorial nation. The Wehrmact has been reduced to rubble, with only about 30,000 soldiers defending the entire nation. The Panzer Brigades, once large and powerful, are non-existant, with naught but a few modified trucks used as Technicals for defense. There is an airforce, consisting of large bombers, but is now short of fuel and unavailable for use. The rocket divisions no longer exist. Category:Nations